


Cold Comfort

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Off-World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could never get warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Drabble Tree Challenge at LiveJournal's writerverse. Source line is in bold.

Winter on this new world was harsh. She could never get warm enough. **Even in bed, she was cold despite the huge pile of blankets she slept under.** And she knew he was suffering too, even though that they hadn't had a personal conversation since they'd been stranded here.

Which was why she was surprised to wake one night to feel his body next to hers. The temperature under the covers felt like it had raised a good ten degrees. Without even thinking about it, she rolled toward him and embraced his warmth and comfort. Words could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
